Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-125078 (JP 2014-125078 A) discloses such a hybrid vehicle that is configured by including: an engine; a first motor; a planetary gear that includes a sun gear, a carrier, and a ring gear connected to the first motor, the engine, and a drive shaft that is coupled to an axle; a second motor that is connected to the drive shaft; and a battery that supplies/receives electricity to/from the first motor and the second motor, and applies a braking force to the vehicle by regenerative drive of the second motor and motoring of the engine, which is in a state where fuel injection is stopped, by the first motor when an accelerator is off. In this hybrid vehicle, excess charging of the battery may be suppressed by motoring of the engine by the first motor, so as to consume the electricity by the first motor when the accelerator is off.
Deterioration of the battery may be promoted when the battery is continuously charged with relatively high charge electricity (charge current). Accordingly, in order to suppress the deterioration of the battery from being promoted, when the battery is continuously charged, permissible charged electricity of the battery can be set such that a time period from beginning of the charging to beginning of a rapid decrease in the charged electricity is shortened, and a decrease amount per unit time (a decreased rate) at the beginning of the rapid decrease in the charged electricity is increased as the charged electricity of the battery is increased. When the charged electricity starts being rapidly decreased, an engine speed may have to be rapidly increased, and consumed electricity by the first motor may have to be rapidly increased. However, when an increase amount in the engine speed per unit time is relatively large, a driver possibly receives a sense of discomfort.